


Talk to me?

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, comforting Aaron, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert's worried about Vic and Aaron comforts him.





	Talk to me?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've had this idea has been in my head for a while now, so i decided to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 😁

 

 Aaron walked in through the front door and he saw his husbands sat on the sofa staring into space.

 And he looked to be deep in thought. like that  kind of thinking where it’s like your on a different planet, or somewhere else kind of thinking. 

 

Aaron made his way over to the living room. 

 

"Rob?" he said,

But he got no response.

 

"Rob?" he said again, 

 But he still got no response. 

 

So this time, he walked over where Robert was sat. and he stood in front of him, 

 Robert didn't even move an inch. 

 

Aaron waved a hand in front of Robert's face

"Earth to Robert" he said "Earth to Robert"

 

After a couple of seconds he came back to reality 

"Sorry what?" Robert said "did you say something?" 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes i did" he said,

 

"Sorry what did you say?" Robert said "i wasn't really listening" 

 

"Yeah I've noticed" Aaron said.

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again, 

 

"Are you okay?" Aaron said,

 

"Yeah why'd you ask?" Robert said.

 

"Well... you just seemed pretty out of it" Aaron responded, 

 

Robert nodded, 

"No, I'm fine" he said "i was just thinking?"

 

"About?" Aaron said.

 

"About things" Robert responded, 

 

 "Like what?" Aaron said, 

 

 "Just things" Robert said, not going into further detail.

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up,

 "Would you like to enlighten me on that" Aaron said, 

 

Robert didn't say anything he just looked at the floor and his fiddled with his fingers.

 Not really knowing what to say,

 

Aaron sighed, he sat down on the sofa next to Robert. and he put a hand on his shoulder,

"Talk to me Rob?" Aaron said gently rubbing circles into his husband's shoulder "tell me what's going through that head of yours"

 

Robert took a deep breath and then he spoke up.

 "I..." he started to say but he stopped rather abruptly, 

 

Aaron took his hand and he continued tomrub Robert's shoulder in a comforting manor.

 "It's okay take your time" he said,

 

Robert swallowed thickly and then he spoke up

 "I'm worried" he said 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows

"What you worried about?" he responded. 

 

Robert sighed,

 "I'm worried about Vic" he said.

 

 Aaron gave Robert a sympathetic smile,

"Oh Rob.." he said his voice full of sadness, "Vic's a strong woman, I'm sure she'll be fine" 

 

"Yeah but i still worry about her though..." Robert said.

 

 "Yeah i know you do" Aaron said, 

 

 “I just wish...” he started to say but he stopped. 

 

“You wish what?” Aaron said encouraging his husband to continue with what he was going to say,  

 

 "I just wish... i just wish i could've of done something" Robert said. 

 

 Aaron sighed, 

"Rob... we've been over this" he said "there's nothing you could of done to prevent this from happening" 

 

"Yeah but... there could've of been" Robert said, 

 

 Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, 

 

 "Well... maybe if we'd have taken Vic home when we left the club" Robert said "she wouldn't have met Lee, she wouldn't have taken him back to hers,

and she wouldn't have been attacked" 

 

 Aaron put his hand on Robert's lower arm and he stroked it gently.

"Robert Vic's a grown woman, you can't protect her forever you know" he said, 

 

"Yeah i know that" Robert said "i just... i just feel like i haven't been there for her enough... and i just feel like i failed her as a brother" 

 

 "You really think that?" Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded,

"Yeah i do" he said. 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

"You haven't failed her Rob" he said "i think your a good brother"

 

"Yeah of course you would say that your my husband" Robert said, 

 

 "Its true though..." Aaron said. 

 

"Is it or are you just saying that to spare my feeling" Robert said, 

 

"No I'm not" Aaron said "Vic couldn't really ask for a better brother than you" 

 

 Robert looked over at Aaron.

"You really mean that?" he said slight disbelief in his voice, 

 

 Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Yes of course i do" he said "why don't you think you are" 

 

Robert shook his head,

"No not really" he said.

 

"Why?" Aaron said,

 

"I just feel like i could've protected her more" Robert said.

 

"Yeah i know you do" Aaron said  "we all feel like that, we really do. but... all we can do now is just be there for her, because all she wants is her friends and family 

to be there for her and to support her" 

 

"It's hard though..." Robert said "I hate Lee and i hate him for what he's done to my sister"

 

Aaron gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know" he said "i know, but you keeping on going over and over this in your head, isn't going to change what happened is it eh?" 

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up,

"Yeah your right" he said. 

 

"You know i am" Aaron responded, 

 

 Robert put his head on Aaron's chest and Aaron gently combed his fingers through Robert's hair. 

After a few seconds Robert spoke up,

"I love you" he said. burying his head deeper into Aaron's chest.

 

Aaron leant down and placed a kiss on the top of Robert's forehead,

"I love you too" he said "i love you more than you'll ever know" 

 

And with that. they just cuddled deeper into one another. as they just stayed there enjoying the feeling of being in the other’s presence.

Like they often did, on days like this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for fics or stories. that you would like me to write,  
> please don't hesitate to ask ok. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Jenny :)


End file.
